plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lightning Reed
Lightning Reed is the fourth plant obtained in Wild West in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It generates lightning from its body that strikes the closest zombie or obstacle such as a tombstone within three lanes from where it is planted, similarly to Threepeater. The lightning will also arc to another zombie or tombstone if close enough. A direct hit deals half of a normal damage shot and the electrical arcs deal a quarter of a normal damage shot. The player unlocks Lightning Reed after beating Wild West - Day 9 in the international version, and after obtaining ten puzzle pieces in the Chinese version. Almanac entry Sun cost: 125 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Multi-Hit RECHARGE: Fast Lightning Reeds shoot lightning at nearest zombie up to one lane away. The bolt will then arc and hit other zombies. Range: can even hit targets one lane above or below Special: chain attacks to multiple targets This may come as a shock, but Lightning Reed has a serious passion for ham radio. His call sign is El3ctric H1ccup. You can tune in every Tuesday to hear him read the classics to elderly plants. This week: Seeds and Sensibility. Upgrades Plant Food When fed Plant Food, it generates a small storm cloud that chases zombies, dealing 8 normal damage shots per second, then will move onto another target after the zombie is defeated and do the same. The cloud lasts for 15 seconds before disappearing. Level upgrade Costumed Lightning Reed unleashes a huge lightning cloud and instantly electrocutes all zombies on screen. Strategies By itself, Lightning Reed is not a very powerful plant. It cannot take down anything with more health than a regular Zombie without the help of other offensive plants and should not be used alone. However when combined with other plants, Lightning Reed can be a very strong plant. Using ten or more Lightning Reeds can cause chaos within zombie groups as of the chain volts. Because of their fast attacks in groups, they can defeat large Ambushes easily, as their attacks cannot fail to attack a zombie. Because of its high attack speed and chain attacks, Lightning Reed is the best weapon against Zombie Chickens and Ice Weasels, as they can destroy multiple chickens within one strike and can hit a lot of weasels in only one shot. Without Lightning Reeds, Zombie Chickens and Ice Weasels will have a much easier time to wreck the entire lanes quickly within seconds. Spikeweeds are effective too, as any chickens will die walking on top of it; in some levels, Chicken Wrangler Zombies will come quite early on, and it will be troublesome setting them up as the player must set them in the top, bottom and middle row in order to make the plan work. On the other hand, if a Chicken Wrangler Zombie steps on the Spikeweeds with its bailing wire on, some chickens might slip through. Lightning Reed has less of these problems, as two of them on top and on the bottom of the Chicken Wrangler Zombie's lane can kill it and all its chickens without much hassle, this can also occur with the Ice Weasels. It is useful against Zombie Parrots and Swashbuckler Zombies due to their fast movement. In order to take the Zombie Parrot down using this plant, it is recommended to slow it down first or it will either abduct any of your Lightning Reeds or any other supporting plants. Also, Lightning Reed cannot fail an attack against a Swashbuckler Zombie. If you are planning to take Lightning Reed with you on a level, make sure you bring along at least one other offensive plant. Lightning Reeds are powerful only against groups of zombies, and thus are not as powerful against a single, strong zombie. Unless you plan to just use Lightning Reed, plant them sparingly so there is more room for other, stronger offensive plants. Lightning Reeds are quite helpful to fight Jester Zombies, especially if they arrive in large hordes. Two or three columns of Lightning Reeds and some Fume-shrooms are enough to win a normal level in Dark Ages. Lightning Reeds are also helpful in defeating Surfer Zombies in Big Wave Beach, as the Surfer Zombies will not drop their surfboards on the ground if it is defeated by a Lightning Reed, thus preventing any surfboards from blocking the player to plant on the location and prevent any loss of plants due to being crushed by surfboard. Gallery Trivia *Lightning Reed, Electric Anemone (PvZO), Electric Anemone, Magnet-shroom, Gold Magnet, Citron (its Plant Food ability), and E.M.Peach are the only plants that generate electricity. **Lightning Reed, Electric Anemone, and [[Electric Anemone (PVZO)|its Plants vs. Zombies Online counterpart]] are the only three out of these plants that uses plain electricity, as opposed to electromagnetism. *El3ctric H1ccup is an improper call sign for ham radio operators. A real one resembles something such as "K7PKRL." El3ctric H1ccup is also leetspeak (1337) for "Electric Hiccup." **Lightning Reed is the only plant to have leetspeak in the Almanac entry. *"Seeds and Sensibility" mentioned in its Almanac entry is based on the novel Sense and Sensibility, a famous Jane Austen novel. *Lightning Reed's Plant Food immunity time is less than half a second, making it one the only plants which can be eaten while under the effects of Plant Food. *Its attack is similar to Power Zap, a Power Up. *If it zaps the body of a zombie that has already lost its head, its head comes back for the dying animation. *If it zaps any kind of Gargantuar, players will see that the Gargantuar has a skeleton of a dinosaur rather than a ribcage. *When a Zombie Bull is zapped, it reveals the mechanical parts used to make up the Zombie Bull instead of a skeleton, unlike all the other zombies. If the Zombie Bull Rider is not yet thrown and the Zombie Bull is zapped, the Zombie Bull Rider will vanish. *If Lightning Reed's storm cloud goes after a swinging Swashbuckler Zombie, it will zap the Swashbuckler Zombie's landing spot. *If a Lightning Reed electrifies an Imp that was launched from an Imp Cannon over water, the Imp will just disappear. *When Lightning Reed attacks, a little bit of R2-D2 (from Star Wars) sound effects can be heard. *Lightning Reed's name is a pun on "lightning rod." *Lightning Reed is the third plant to turn zombies into ashes, the others being Cherry Bomb and Jalapeno. *After the 2.5.1 update, Lightning Reed's electricity immediately fades away. *When it zaps a Zombie Chicken, the player gets the Fried Chicken achievement. *Lightning Reed's electricity does not affect the water in Big Wave Beach. *It was originally going to cost 150 sun. *Lightning Reed's costume disappears for a while when it uses its Plant Food. *If Lightning Reed zaps a Dodo Rider Zombie, oddly, a single huge bone appears to connect the two creatures. It is unknown how they survive with that kind of skeleton, but it's likely that this was done only for comedic effect. *Lightning Reed, Sun-shroom, Sun Bean, and Hot Potato are the only plants that have a glow around themselves in the seed packet. *It is the only plant that can hurt the Announcer Imp of Zombie King. It can do so with its Plant Food effect. See also *Fried Chicken *Zombie Chicken es:Junco eléctrico ru:Тростник-молния Category:Wild West obtained plants Category:Wild West Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Plants with an area of effect Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Tier 1 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Adventure Mode exclusive plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU plants